


Hidden

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [3]
Category: Entourage (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bite marks, Claiming, Hand Job, M/M, Marking, Possessive Vince, nail marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Eric wears suits for another reason other than looking professional and only Vince knows why.Rare Kink: Claiming/Marking





	Hidden

“Vince, fuck that one hurt.” Eric glared playfully at Vince who was spread out below him on the actor’s bed, black hair around his head like a halo of a fallen angel and paired with that knowing, shit eating grin on his face he looked like one. 

“That one will last at least, you heal freakishly fast.” Vince pouted adorably as he purposely dragged his nails down Eric’s back while using his legs to tug him closer, both groaning as the action pushed Eric deeper into Vince. 

“That isn’t my fault and why are you so obsessed with marking me up huh?” Eric asked but he still tilted his head to the side to let Vince suck and nip at his neck, leaving another small mark and refreshing an older one. 

“I like seeing physical proof that you are mine and I know how much u actually love it, see I can feel your cock twitch inside of me each time I leave a new mark,” Vince said smugly as he rocked his hips against Eric’s, drawing out another moan from the blond who clutched at the pillow behind Vince’s head. 

“Shut up idiot.” Eric rolled his eyes but Vince just smirked as he saw through the display and yanked Eric down by the hair for a kiss. 

Vince hitched his legs up around Eric and pulled him forward, Eric took the hint and started to pound into Vince, knowing the other loved it rough most of the time. Vince moaned into Eric’s mouth, loving the way Eric turned so dominating when in bed with him. Vince reached down and dug his nails into Eric’s ass cheeks while dropping his legs out to the sides. Eric broke their kiss and buried his face in Vince’s neck as he gasped when Vince dragged his nail down his ass and tugged him forward eagerly. 

“Come on E, fuck me harder. I can’t show your marks off so I want to be able to feel your cock inside of me all day tomorrow.” Vince whispered in Eric’s ear as he nipped at the lobe playfully and let out a cry when Eric slammed into him, passion renewed and all Vince could do now was hold on as Eric fucked harder and harder into him. When Eric wrapped his hand around his cock Vince was gone with a loud cry and an arch of his back. 

He vaguely heard Eric swear lowly as he came as well, filling the condom. Vince let his arms drop to the bed as he panted for air, letting Eric pull out of him to deal with the condom. He hummed happily when Eric pulled him onto his chest and Vince happily traced a mark he left behind on the pale man’s chest. 

You’ll be feeling that for sure just like I’ll be feeling the marks on my ass, did you really have to scratch that hard?” Eric asked as he toyed with Vince’s fluffy hair. 

“You love it E.” Vince waved it off before he twisted around so he could half lie on Eric and bury his face in Eric’s neck with a content sigh. 

“Yeah, yeah, possessive bastard,” Eric muttered half-heartedly as he curled his arms around Vince and settled down making Vince smile against Eric’s neck. Yeah, Vince knew he was possessive but he would never admit it aloud lest it gave Eric something else to be smug about.


End file.
